Por fin te encontré
by YamiNoGameN7
Summary: Dicen que entre los Jedi no puede haber lazos, no puede haber... amor, pero cuando los sentimientos toman el control, cualquiera es capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo para proteger a los que ama.
1. Introducción

**Hola, mucho gusto, este fanfic va a ser el primero que pienso subir a la plataforma, saque la idea de un fanfic incompleto que vi hace muchos años, y por fin me he decidido a crear esta historia. Les explico el contexto:**

 **La historia es un crossover entre en universo de Star Wars y el de Mass Effect, pero no esperen ver una batalla epica entre ambos mundos ni nada parecido, lo que pienso hacer es una historia cuyo protagonista sea Galen Marek, mejor conocido como Starkiller (protagonista de la saga The Force Unleashed) pero en mi historia el nacerá un poco después de los sucesos del episodio 1: La amenaza fantasma, por lo cual para la epoca en la que estoy contando la historia el tendra cerca de 18 años, mi punto es que su historia se basará en el transcurso de las Guerras Clon, en esta historia el sera un joven que nació dentro de la orden jedi debido a que su padre (Kento Marek) era un Caballero Jedi muy respetado en la orden.**

 **Como muchos sabrán, en la orden jedi está prohibido tener relaciones amorosas y obviamente mucho menos casarse y tener hijos, por lo cual Kento desconoce a Galen como su hijo y simplemente lo presenta como otro niño sensible a la fuerza que encontro en un planeta del borde exterior. (Solo Kento sabe la verdad sobre que el es su hijo). Galen sera tratado como cualquier otro aprendiz jedi y aquí es donde comienza la historia. Seguramente me preguntarán: ¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con Mass Effect? Por el momento nada, después de varios capitulos tengo planeado un giro argumental que unirá la historia de Galen con el universo de Mass Effect (todavía estoy trabajando en los detalles xD). Pero para eso todavía falta tiempo, por el momento la historia solo estará enfocada en los sucesos despues de que Galen inicia su entrenamiento como Jedi. Probablemente suba el primer capítulo hoy mismo o si no mañana a primera hora, lo que tengo planeado es subir 2 o 3 capítulos por semana dependiendo de cuanto tiempo libre tenga, espero que les guste la idea y sientanse libres de enviarme mensajes con sugerencias o críticas constructivas, Gracias!!!!!!**

 **P.D. : Casi lo olvido, por la parte de Mass Effect voy a utilizar a la version masculina por defecto de Shepard y de romance va a tener a Tali'Zorah (esta parte no es negociable) : )**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I: Memorias**

Había sido un largo día de entrenamiento en los alrededores del gran Templo Jedi, la sede de la orden de los defensores de la paz. Galen continuaba a la espera de su siguiente misión y mientras tanto, había decidido entrenar ya que su meta era mejorar su habilidad tanto con el sable como con la fuerza, muchos de sus compañeros Jedi le decían que simplemente estaba siendo modesto, y estaban en lo cierto, desde que lo habían nombrado caballero y le habían asignado una legión de clones, se había convertido en uno de los Jedi más eficaces de la orden. Y eso que acababa de cumplir los 18 años.

 _-Solo 18, a cualquier otro que hubiera dicho estar listo para las pruebas lo hubieran mandado a la mierda.-_ Dijo Galen para si mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del templo. Tras llegar a su habitación, un cuarto muy humilde, con poco más que una cama, un escritorio y una ventana, y tras cerrar la puerta, se quito la tunica negra ajustada que siempre solía llevar, (el traje "aprendiz oscuro" de Star Wars The Force Unleashed II) se sentó en el escritorio, saco una llave que siempre tenia en uno de los múltiples compartimentos de su tunica y abrió el único cajón del escritorio, dentro no había mucho, unos cuantos papeles, piezas de repuesto para su sable de luz y otras cosas de poca importancia, lo que a el realmente le importaba era un collar que residia en el interior del cajón, era una cadena con un simple colgante de color gris, una baratija a la vista de cualquiera, pero para el significaba todo por lo que seguia luchando, todo por lo que no dejaba de entrenar todos los días, todo por lo cual se había logrado convertir en caballero jedi a tan temprana edad, al abrir el colgante salio proyectada una pequeña imagen holografica de el mismo abrazando cariñosamente a una chica, un poco mas joven que el, de la raza troguta, su nombre era Ahsoka Tano, en ese momento Aprendiz Padawan del caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, al que llamaban "El Elegido".

La relación entre Ahsoka y Galen era muy confusa, se podía decir que eran grandes amigos, puesto que habían entrenado juntos desde pequeños y habían formado un lazo de los que pocos se ven, pero la relación no pasaba de eso, mas que nada por que ambos eran Jedi, Galen tenía sentimientos por ella aún más fuertes que los de una simple amistad, aunque luchaba por mantenerlos ocultos.

- _No es correcto-_ Se djio a si mismo mientras cerraba el colgante de golpe y la imagen se desvanecía - _No es el camino de un Jedi-._

Galen siempre habia sido una persona muy cerrada y nunca hablaba mas de lo necesario, siempre estaba enfocado en conseguir sus objetivos y nunca miraba hacia atrás, excepto cuando estaba en su presencia, con ella cerca, se volvía una persona completamente diferente, cuando la veía, dudaba, cuando ella lo miraba con sus grandes y preciosos ojos azules, el simplemente dejaba de pensar, era consumido por sus sentimientos aunque tratara de lograr lo contrario. Desde que ella fue aceptada como Padawan del Maestro Skywalker, cada vez la veía menos, simplemente podía dedicar su tiempo entre misiones para meditar o entrenar y asi mantenerse alejado de todos estos sentimientos que solo lo distraian de su deber. De todos modos ella nunca había pensado en el de esa manera, y probablemente nunca lo haría, ella estaba enfocada en su camino de convertirse en Jedi y solo lo veía como un gran amigo.

Galen volvió a guardar el colgante en el cajón y tras cerrarlo con llave se sentó en la cama, admirando por su pequeña ventana las vistas del atardecer de la gran Metrópoli que era Coruscant, puesto que era la capital de la Republica y estaba mas que llena de vida, asi se paso mucho tiempo, distrayendose con el tráfico que iba hacía todos lados y con las luces de los grandes edificios que empezaban a encenderse, pero inevitablemente fue invadido por sus pensamientos y empezo a recordar como fue el inicio de todo, como había llegado hasta esa situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

 **10 años antes...**

El joven Galen abrió los ojos con el casco de entrenamiento que le cubria la mitad de la cabeza, estaba en una sala redonda con otros niños igual de jóvenes que el, la luz casi no entraba a la habitación y todo estaba muy oscuro, con pequeños haces de luz entrando entre los huecos de las cortinas.

En medio de todos los niños se encontraba tambien sentado el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi, el Maestro Yoda, pequeño en estatura pero el mas grande de todos en cuanto a sabiduría se refería, era raro que el Maestro Yoda pasara una tarde con un grupo de aprendices, pero al parecer esa tarde había hecho una excepción, se encontraba justo ahí meditando junto a los aprendices.

-Joven Galen, perturbado te noto- comentó el Gran Maestro sin siquiera abrir los ojos, demostrando asi ser capaz de ver en la total oscuridad por medio de la fuerza.

-Pe...perdone Maestro, es solo que tanto silencio me pone nervioso- dijo Galen con la voz entrecortada -No entiendo porque tenemos que meditar tanto-

-Controlarte a ti mismo y a tus sentidos debes, para lograr ser un Gran Jedi, ese el camino es, una gran conexión con La Fuerza tu tienes joven Galen, pero aprender a dominarla tu tienes que, para eso la meditación es- dijo el Maestro Yoda con su voz tan carismática que inspiraba confianza en cada miembro de la orden.

-Claro Maestro, una disculpa- dijo Galen luego de un pequeño suspiro, y volvio a cerrar los ojos. En ese momento tenia solo 9 años pero había ya una gran presión sobre el, todos los Maestros Jedi que habían interactuado con el le habían dicho que tenia una gran conexión con La Fuerza, aunque el no sabía muy bien lo que significaba, los Grandes Maestros de la orden como Yoda o Mace Windu habían puesto muchas expectativas en el, por lo cual además de entrenar con su respectivo grupo de aprendices, también entrenaba horas extra mientras los demás aprendices tenian sus descansos, asi que las unicas horas libres que tenía eran antes de dormir, donde solo le gustaba mirar el cielo y contar estrellas, ya que nunca tuvo amigos como tal y cualquier niño que intentaba acercarse a el simplemente lo alejaba mas, el solo estaba enfoncado en si mismo, preguntándose si realmente queria ser un Jedi.

En esos momentos estaba incluso mas ocupado, debido a que pronto, junto con otros elegidos, realizaría el viaje a Ilum, el planeta que contenía las cuevas que albergaban los cristales Kyber necesarios para crear su propio sable de luz, y asi estar un paso mas cerca de convertirse en un verdadero Jedi.

Los dias pasaron y Galen esta cada vez mas ansioso por el gran dia que se avecinaba, pronto le presentaron al grupo de aprendíces a los que el se uniría para hacer el viaje a Ilum, eran otros cinco aprendices más el, en total seis, los seis iban a ser acompañados por el maestro Plo Koon, que sería el encargado de su grupo, pero ademas también los acompañaria el Maestro Yoda, ya que el se había ofrecido a ir en persona para vigilar de cerca el progreso de Galen, La Fuerza le decía que habia muy especial en el.

Galen observo al grupo de aprendices que pronto serian sus compañeros, eran otros tres humanos, dos de ellos niños y una niña, ademas de un niño zabrak, y una pequeña niña troguta. Galen reconoció a todos debido a que estaban en su grupo de entrenamiento, menos a la troguta, lo cual despertó su curiosidad. Mientras los otros cuatro platicaban en un grupo cerrado, la pequeña niña estaba sentada un poco lejos de los demás balanceando los pies mientras miraba al grupo con inseguridad en sus ojos. Galen no pudo evitar notar lo hermosos que eran los grandes ojos azules de esta niña, pero también le preocupaba la inseguridad que denotaban. Así que por primera vez en su corta vida decidió acercarse y hablarle a alguien, eligiendo como su blanco a esta niña con esa mirada tan peculiar.

-Hola, soy Galen, mucho gusto, ¿cual es tu nombre?- exclamó.

La pequeña lo observó un momento para después volver a mirar al suelo.

-Me...me llamo Ahsoka- dijo la niña en voz muy baja y tartamudeando.

-Ahsoka, tienes un bonito nombre- dijo Galen sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía.

-Gra...gracias- dijo Ahsoka aun con la mirada baja pero ahora un poco sonrojada.

-¿Porque tan triste? ¿Acaso no estas emocionada? ¡Dentro de poco partiremos para poder construir nuestros propios sables de luz! ¿No te emociona eso?- dijo Galen, un poco sorprendido ya que ni el mismo había notado nunca tanta emoción en sus palabras.

-Claro, es solo que... me han contado de los peligros que tiene la cueva de los cristales y estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo...- dijo Ahsoka ahora mirando un poco mas hacía el.

-Tranquila, no creo que sea para tanto, si fuera tan peligroso como dices entonces no habría tantos Jedi con sable de luz, ademas se que nos acabamos de conocer y eso, pero ahí estaré si lo necesitas- exclamó Galen con una sonrisa que le daba confianza a la pequeña Ahsoka.

-Gracias, e...eres muy amable- dijo Ahsoka volviendo a sonrojarse un poco.

-Vaya, veo que ambos se han hecho amigos, la amistad y el compañerismo son valores muy importantes dentro de la Orden Jedi, pero después tendrán mas tiempo de platicar, ahora ambos tienen que ir a dormir porque mañana partimos hacía Ilum- exclamó el Maestro Plo, que había visto como Galen intentaba platicar con Ahsoka, cosa de la cual se sorprendió ya que Ahsoka siempre había sido una niña muy tímida.

-Si Maestro Plo, ¡buenas noches Ahsoka!- dijo Galen antes de irse a su habitación.

Ahsoka miró con una muy leve sonrisa como aquel niño que acababa de conocer y había intentado hablar con ella se iba caminando.

Tras esto, el Maestro Plo se inclino para hablar con Ahsoka. -¿Ves pequeña? Te dije que podrías hacer amigos cuando conocieras a tu grupo, me alegra que así fuera- dijo el Maestro Plo dandole una palmadita en la espalda.

-E...eso creo- dijo ella en tono bajo.

-Bueno, ahora a dormir que mañana te espera un gran día pequeña Ahsoka- dijo el Maestro Plo mientras se dirigía al otro grupo de aprendices para mandarlos a dormir también.

 **Notas del Autor:** Bueno, hasta aqui el primer capítulo, espero que se haya entendido de que va a tratar la historia y sobre todo que les haya gustado como van tomando forma los sucesos. También intenten tenerme paciencia ya que es el primer fanfic que escribo.

Aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones, probablemente suba el próximo capítulo mañana mismo a estas horas. Recuerden que pueden enviarme mensajes con sugerencias o criticas. Se despide YamiNoGameN7! Nos vemos en la próxima!.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II: Amistad**

Galen se sentía raro consigo mismo mientras caminaba hacía su habitación para dormir, lo que acababa de hacer era algo muy impropio de el, nunca antes se había acercado a hablar con nadie y ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza intentarlo, simplemente había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención, el sentía la necesidad de protegerla como nunca lo había sentido con nadie, y quería descubrir porque.

 _-Enfócate-_ se dijo a si mismo, - _Mañana es un gran día, y tienes que ser el primero en encontrar tu cristal-_ pensó Galen, y tras convencerse a sí mismo de ello, sacudió su cabeza y entró en su habitación. 

Después de ponerse la ropa para dormir y meterse en la cama, empezó a quedarse dormido observando la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, siendo consumido así por sus propios pensamientos.

Llegó el día siguiente y el Maestro Plo entro en la habitación de Galen cuando apenas se empezaban a notar los primeros rayos de luz que anunciaban el nuevo día. 

-Buenos días joven Galen, espero que estés preparado para irnos, ya que la nave sale dentro de poco- dijo el Maestro Plo, un poco sorprendido de ver a Galen completamente despierto y guardando unas cosas en una pequeña bolsa que rápidamente cerró tras ver entrar al Maestro Jedi.

-Claro Maestro, estaré listo para cuando usted de la orden- dijo Galen sin siquiera un rastro de sueño en su voz. 

-¿Que guardas ahí joven Galen?- dijo el Maestro Plo con un poco de curiosidad en sus palabras.

-Nada importante Maestro, son solo piezas para unos prototipos que pienso probar cuando tenga por fin el cristal para mi sable- dijo Galen con seguridad.

-Me parece bien Galen, pero, ¿si sabes que la nave que nos llevara a Ilum cuenta con todo el equipamiento necesario para que construyan sus sables?- dijo el Maestro Plo un poco desconcertado.

-Lo se Maestro, es solo que he estado estudiando mucho sobre el tema y me gustaría agregar mis propias piezas al sable para darle un toque de personalidad- exclamó Galen un poco más nervioso.

-Me alegra el compromiso que tienes con la tarea de crear un sable de luz, el sable es uno de los compañeros más importantes de un Jedi y te acompañará por el resto de tus días, será siempre tu fiel ayudante si le dedicas la pasión que tu ya muestras, eso es muy bueno Joven Galen, termina lo que tengas que organizar y reúnete con tu grupo en el hangar 12B dentro de una hora, ahí los estaré esperando- dijo el Maestro Plo en un tono más relajado. 

-Si Maestro, eso haré- exclamó Galen mientras veía al Maestro Jedi salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que la puerta se cerrara por completo, Galen abrio denuevo la bolsa para volver a comprobar las piezas que el mismo había creado. 

Lo primero que sacó de la bolsa fue un pequeño circulo de metal con una abertura en el centro enforma de linea recta, Galen había diseñado ese aparato para que sirviera de modulador en el sable y le diera una forma mas curveada y aplanada a la hoja, como si realmente fuera una especie de katana. 

Tras examinar la pieza un poco volvió a meterla en la bolsa y saco otra de las piezas, esta vez era un pequeño cilindro metalico que Galen ideo que iría en la parte baja del sable y funcionaria como una especie de magneto. 

Entonces saco una pieza identica a la anterior parte y la unio a esta, ambas embonaron perfectamente, demostrando asi su intención de encontrar dos cristales para poder crear un par de sables gemelos que podrían utilizarse tanto por separado como juntos.

Tras examinar bien estas piezas y volverlas a guardar, comprobó de la misma manera otro círculo de metal idéntico a la primera pieza que había examinado, y tras esto volvió a guardarla.

- _Tiene que funcionar, yo se que sí-_ se dijo Galen a si mismo, puesto que habia dedicado los últimos dos años a estudiar el funcionamiento de los sables de luz y a crear estas piezas. 

Le había costado mucho trabajo debido al poco tiempo libre que poseía y a la dificultad de encontrar el material para construir las piezas puesto que casi nunca podía salir del Templo Jedi a no ser que estuviera en una visita guiada con su grupo siempre con un Jedi Mayor vigilandolos.

Una vez con la ropa puesta y todo listo, el pequeño Galen salió de su habitación camino al hangar que le había indicado el Maestro Plo, preguntándose a si mismo si Ahsoka estaría ya ahí.

Una vez en el hangar divisó una gran nave que se veía mucho mas antigua que los modernos cazas Jedi que también estaban ahí. Entonces divisó al Maestro Plo en frente de la nave junto con el niño Zabrak y uno de los niños humanos. Galen los conocía porque estaban en su grupo de entrenamiento y nada mas. Nunca se había molestado en preguntarles sus nombres o en conocerlos. 

Lo que le intereso a Galen fue ver que la pequeña Ahsoka también estaba con ellos, solo que un poco apartada y agarrada de la mano con el Maestro Plo. 

Entonces Galen noto por intuición que ella tenía cierta conexión con el Maestro Jedi, cosa que decidió que le preguntaría después.

-Joven Galen, me alegra ver que llegas, dentro de poco partiremos con rumbo a Ilum y a la cueva de los cristales Kyber, solo estamos esperando a los otros dos miembros de tu grupo, el Maestro Yoda ya se encuentra dentro de la nave, asi que si me permiten ire a buscarlos- dijo el Maestro Plo con calma en su voz, el claro ejemplo de la paciencia que cualquier Jedi debería tener. Entonces solto la mano de Ahsoka y se dirigió denuevo al interior del templo.

-Si Maestro, gracias- le dijo Galen cordialmente al Maestro Jedi mientras se iba, tras esto volteó la cabeza y miro a la pequeña Ahsoka, la niña noto esto y rápidamente bajo la mirada demostrando una vez mas su timidez.

-¡Hola Ahsoka! ¿Lista para el gran día?- dijo Galen con entusiasmo.

-E...eso creo- respondió ella en el mismo tono bajo del día anterior.

-Vamos, animate un poco, tienes que ir entusiasmada y completamente dispuesta a encontrar tu cristal, el Maestro Yoda me dijo que tienes que sentir el cristal por medio de La Fuerza y entonces el se revelará ante ti, de otra manera no lo encontrarás- dijo Galen tratando de iniciar una conversación con ella.

-L...lo sé, estoy mas que dispuesta a conseguir mi cristal, ¡incluso aunque no lo parezca!- le dijo Ahsoka, denotando un poco de molestia en su voz debido a que había cambiado el tono de su voz a uno mas alto del que normalmente usaba.

-De acuerdo, te creo, no tenías que ponerte roja para demostrarlo- dijo Galen en un tono un poco burlón, puesto que Ahsoka se había puesto de un color naranja rojizo cuando había dicho lo anterior.

Ahsoka entonces se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que se había puesto y inmediatamente bajo la cabeza para tratar de disimularlo. 

Antes de que Galen pudiera seguir hablando llego el Maestro Plo con el niño y la niña que faltaban y inmediatamente sé dirigió hacia los otros cuatro.

-Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos, suban a la nave para que podamos partir- les dijo a los niños el Maestro Plo.

-¡Si Maestro!- dijeron todos al unísono, y se dirigieron adentro de la gran y antigua nave, Ahsoka, aun un poco sonrojada, fue la última en subir.

Una vez que todos incluido el Maestro Plo estuvieron a bordo, el gran crucero se elevó y salió despedido cruzando rápidamente la atmósfera de Coruscant a pesar de lo vieja que parecía.

Una vez dentro de la nave el Maestro Plo dirijio a los niños a una gran sala donde se encontraban tanto el Maestro Yoda como un droide arquitecto de clase Mark IV. 

-¡Hola a todos jóvenes Jedi! Sean todos bienvenidos al lugar donde tendrán el honor de construir su sable de luz, el arma esencial de cualquier Jedi, mi nombre es Huyang y yo seré quien los guíe en el proceso de construcción- dijo el droide arquitecto en un tono bastante amigable, se notaba que había dado el mismo discurso a muchas generaciones de Jedi, era imposible saber a cuantas exactamente.

Las horas siguientes que duro el camino el droide estuvo dándoles a los niños explicaciones y discursos sobre la importancia del sable de luz y como se debía construir, temas que aburrieron mucho a Galen debido a que el llevaba ya 2 años estudiando y aprendiendo todo lo que podía sobre los sables de luz. El solo estaba concentrado en como encontraría los dos cristales que necesitaba para hacer su proyecto realidad, y de vez en cuando miraba a la pequeña Ahsoka prestando atención, se fijaba en sus grandes ojos azules y se desconcentraba, pero entonces simplemente volteaba de golpe, aclaraba sus pensamientos y se ponia a reflexionar sobre el porque hacía tanto eso.

Todavía era muy joven para entender los sentimientos que empezaban a surgir de su interior hacía la pequeña troguta.

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno, hasta aquí el segunto capitulo, espero que la forma que esta tomando la historia sea de su agrado, por cierto, el robot guía que ayuda a los jóvenes Jedi a fabricar sus sables de luz si es parte del Canon, sale en varios episodios de la serie The Clone Wars.

Espero seguir subiendo un capítulo al día hasta que se acaben mis vacaciones, despues de eso empezaré a subir capítulos dos o tres veces por semana. 

Si tienen sugerencias o críticas no olviden que pueden dejar su review o comentario. 

Muchas Gracias!


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III: Voluntad**

-... y asi es como se lleva a cabo la proyección de la hoja, recuerden que entre mas ajusten el modulador más consistente sera la proyección del sable- terminó de decir el droide Huyang, después de varias horas explicando a los niños cada una de las partes del sable de luz.

-Bueno, al parecer hemos llegado a Ilum, cúbranse bien pues al parecer esta nevando, tanto yo como el Maestro Yoda los estaremos esperando en la entrada de la cueva, esta justo enfrente a la salida de la nave, es imposible perderse- dijo el Maestro Plo a los niños, tras esto se puso una especie de gabardina y salió de la nave acompañado del Maestro Yoda.

- _La hora ha llegado, para este momento me he estado preparando, no puedo fallar-_ dijo Galen para si mismo. Tras esto se levanto y fue por sus cosas, un abrigo de color negro y la bolsa donde traía su prototipos, pensaba que llevarlos con el a la cueva le traería suerte en la búsqueda de los cristales.

Una vez con todo listo, respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de irse volvió a ver el interior de la nave, todos los demas ya habían salido, solo quedaban el droide de antes y Ahsoka, que al parecer seguía sentada donde antes y no se había movido.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo Galen tras volver a entrar y acercarse a ella.

-S...si- dijo Ahsoka de una manera muy seca.

-¿Entonces porque no te preparas? Todos los demas ya estan afuera- dijo Galen, bastante pensativo de que podría tener.

-Te...tengo miedo, nervios y además odio el frío- le dijo Ahsoka de una manera bastante apenada.

-A mí tampoco me gusta mucho el frío y también estoy muy nervioso, pero yo no pienso decepcionar al Maestro Yoda ni a nadie, vamos Ahsoka, somos Jedi, se supone que no debemos de tener miedo, además... yo estaré ahí para protegerte- le dijo Galen con la sonrisa que últimamente tanto le ofrecía, cosa que le inspiraba valor y confianza.

-Gra...gracias Galen, significa mucho para mí, nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí además del Maestro Plo- le dijo Ahsoka, devolviéndole la sonrisa por primera vez.

-Hablando del Maestro Plo, ¿Ustedes dos son muy unidos verdad?- le preguntó Galen a Ahsoka mientras ella se paraba y se ponia el abrigo.

-Se puede decir que sí, fue el Maestro Plo quien me encontró en mi planeta natal, Shili, el fue quien me llevó al Templo Jedi y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, y le estoy muy agradecida por eso- dijo Ahsoka mirando al suelo con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso es genial, yo no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, segun lo que me han contado fui un niño que nació en los barrios bajos de Coruscant, el Maestro Kento Marek me rescató y me llevo al templo, en su honor yo adopté su apellido, puesto que nunca conocí a mis padres- le dijo Galen a Ahsoka con un poco de tristeza, recordando lo poco que sabía sobre si mismo.

-Pero no es momento de pensar en el pasado, ahora tenemos una gran misión por delante y yo no pienso fracasar en ella, te veo afuera Ahsoka- dijo Galen mientras se dirigía denuevo a la salida de la nave, tratando de sacar de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos que lo deprimían.

Tras salir de la nave, Galen se reunió con el Maestro Plo y los otros aprendices, tras de el también llego corriendo Ahsoka.

-Lamento la tardanza, no encontraba mi abrigo y Galen me estaba ayudando a buscarlo- mintió Ahsoka tratando de justificar la tardanza de ambos.

-No pasa nada pequeña Ahsoka, gracias por ayudarla Joven Galen- les dijo el Maestro Plo a ambos. Galen solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora que estan todos aquí ya podemos comenzar, yo no los acompañare, me quedaré aquí afuera esperándolos, el Maestro Yoda esta ya dentro de la cueva aguardando por ustedes, el les explicará lo que tienen que hacer, les deseo la mejor de las suertes- dijo el Maestro Plo, una vez dicho esto se inclino y puso la mano en el hombro de Ahsoka.

-Pequeña Ahsoka, has crecido bastante desde aquel dia que te encontre en aquella aldea de Shili, has trabajado bastante y veo que te convertirás en una gran Jedi cuando llegue el momento, ahora tienes que emprender tu primera gran tarea en el camino de convertirte en Jedi, estoy mas que seguro que la cumplirás, siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti, ahora ve, que la Fuerza te acompañe- le dijo el Maestro Plo a Ahsoka con una voz muy alegre, no se podia ver su cara debido a la máscara que siempre llevaba, pero se podía notar que estaba sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Maestro, prometo regresar con mi cristal Kyber en manos- dijo Ahsoka con mas de seguridad en sus palabras de la que normalmente denotaba.

-Ahora todos vayan, no deberían hacer esperar al Maestro Yoda, que la Fuerza este siempre con ustedes- dijo el Maestro Plo tras levantarse y voltear hacia todos los aprendices.

Tras esto todos los aprendices entraron en la cueva hacia una sala enorme totalmente hecha de hielo, esta sala tenia una forma circular y al final del pasillo habia otra entrada hacia lo que parecía un pasillo de hielo enorme.

En medio de la sala había un pequeño montículo de hielo sobre el cual se encontraba el Maestro Yoda, y todos los aprendices se acercaron a el.

-Saludos Jovenes, ante ustedes la cueva de los cristales esta, entrar ahí ustedes deben, para hayar los cristales de sus sables de luz ese el camino es. Para encontrar el cristal y salir de la cueva, media rotación planetaria ustedes tienen, al irse el sol, la entrada sellada por el hielo quedará, salir antes de eso deben. Usar su conexión con la Fuerza deben, si concentrados y enfocados estan, el cristal a ustedes responderá. Ir ahora y seguir el camino de un Jedi ustedes deben, ¡vayan! ¡vayan!- les dijo el Maestro Yoda a los aprendices, apresurandolos para entrar en la cueva.

-¡Si Maestro!- respondieron todos los niños, y salieron corriendo uno detras de otro hacia el interior del gran pasillo de hielo que estaba frente a ellos.

Pronto los caminos empezaron a separarse hasta que la cueva se convirtió en un verdadero laberinto, para cuando Galen había dejado de correr ya estaba completamente solo.

- _Vamos, puedes hacerlo-_ se dijo a si mismo, y tras un gran suspiro empezo a caminar, siguiendo los caminos que sentía correctos, pasaron las horas y mas de tres cuartos del día ya se habían acabado, solo les quedaba cerca de media hora antes de que el hielo cerrara la entrada de la cueva.

- _¿Donde diablos están los cristales? No puede ser tan dificil-_ Tras pensar esto, Galen estaba empezando a ser consumido por la desesperación. Siguió caminando hasta que vio un pequeño destello en una de las paredes de la cueva.

Emocionado, empezó a correr en dirección de lo que creía era un cristal de color azul.

En su prisa por llegar al cristal, dio un paso en falso y el hielo bajo el se desmoronó completamente, dejándolo caer en una especie de cueva pequeña mucho más oscura que el resto de la zona.

Galen, un poco desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder, se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y espero a que sus ojos se acostumbrarán a la oscuridad para poder orientarse.

Una vez que fue capaz de distinguir donde estaba, lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante.

- _Por fin, no pued_ o creer _que realmente La Fuerza me escuchara-_ dijo para si mismo Galen, bastante sorprendido por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Enfrente de el, incrustados en la pared, estaban dos pequeños cristales, ambos de color negro, con cierto brillo blanco a su alrededor, el sentia que ambos cristales lo llamaban, asi que se acerco para examinarlos de cerca.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la zona en la que estaba empezó a tambalearse bastante y trozos de hielo caían del techo.

Con un movimiento rápido, Galen tomó ambos cristales y se alejo de esa pared lo más rápido que pudo, cuando volteo denuevo, todo el techo se había desmoronado sobre la zona en la que el habia estado un segundo antes.

- _Estuvo muy cerca, ahora a salir de aqui-_ pensó Galen, tras eso examinó los pequeños cristales negros que tenía en la mano, ambos emanaban energía como si trataran de decirle algo. Con una sonrisa en la cara por conseguir su objetivo, Galen guardo los cristales en la bolsa que había traido y empezó a escalar los escombros que se habían derrumbado para salir de la pequeña cueva oscura en la que se encontraba.

Tras escalar todos los escombros y volver a la zona en la que se encontraba anteriormente, volteó hacia la pared en la que recordaba haber visto el destello del cristal azul, pero había desaparecido completamente.

- _Solo una ilusión-_ pensó, y empezó a correr hacía la salida.

Tras llegar al largo pasillo que daba a la salida, noto que esta ya tenia solo la mitad de su tamaño, debido a que la zona empezaba a congelarse denuevo anunciando la llegada de la noche.

- _Por poco-_ pensó Galen mientras se acercaba a la salida, pero se detuvo en seco al ver fuera a todos los demás, menos Ahsoka. Preocupado de lo que le pudiera haber pasado, Galen dio media vuelta y volvió a adentrarse en la cueva, buscando por todos lados a Ahsoka.

- _¿Porque diablos me preocupa tanto? ¡Solo la conozco de dos dias!-_ se dijo Galen mientras seguía corriendo, aun sin entender los sentimientos que empezaba a desarrollar por ella.

Todo empezaba a oscurecerse mas, dando a notar que si no salía pronto, se quedaría atrapado, pero por algún motivo que ni el mismo entendía, no estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás a esa niña de grandes y inocentes ojos azules que tanto interés habia despertado en el.

Entonces lo escuchó, un grito que venia de uno de los pasillos de la cueva.

-¡Ahsoka! ¡Ya voy!- gritó Galen, y empezó a correr en la dirección del grito.

Tras recorrer un largo pasillo y girar en una esquina la vio, sujeta con las dos manos de la orilla de un barranco, a punto de caer a al vacío, el frío y oscuro vacío.

-¡Galen! ¡Me resbalo! ¡Ayuda!- le gritó Ahsoka como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

-¡Vamos, toma mi mano!- le dijo Galen mientras se estiraba para poder subirla.

Tal vez Ahsoka parecía ligera, pero para Galen que era también bastante joven le costó mucho trabajo subirla, pero después de muchos empujones y jalones logro ponerla a salvo. Ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo, rendidos por el esfuerzo.

-Mu...muchas gracias Galen- dijo Ahsoka entre sollozos, presa aún del panico de estar al borde de la muerte.

-No te preocupes, te dije que estaría ahí para ti- le dijo Galen, tras esto le dio un cariñoso abrazo a Ahsoka, cosa que nunca antes había hecho con nadie.

Ahsoka, aun bastante asustada, fue tomada por sorpresa por el abrazo de Galen, pero tras sentir su abrazo, también sintió la calidez y confianza que el le transmitía, asi que también lo abrazó fuertemente, refugiándose entre los brazos del niño.

Tras el abrazo, ambos se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron el hielo.

Para la gran sorpresa de Galen, Ahsoka se acercó a el, y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla, causando que Galen se sonrojara.

-Muchas gracias por volver por mi- le dijo Ahsoka, también muy sonrojada.

-No es nada, en serio, por cierto, ¿Encontraste tu cristal?- le preguntó Galen rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, aun con la mejillas un poco rojas.

Ahsoka asintió, y saco de un bolsillo de su abrigo un pequeño cristal de color verde claro, también bastante reluciente.

-Lo encontré en esa pared de allá, pero cuando lo tome el piso se desmorono debajo de mi y apenas alcance a agarrarme de la orilla, quedando en la situación en la que me encontraste- le dijo Ahsoka bastante apenada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es muy brillante, me alegra que tu también lo encontrarás, ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que se cierre la entrada, vamos- exclamó Galen y empezó a dirijirse hacia la salida, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Que era ese sentimiento que le hacía sentir una presión en el pecho cada vez que estaba cerca de ella? ¿Porqué le preocupaba tanto Ahsoka?, aun no sabia la respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que lo descubriría.

-Claro, te sigo- asintió Ahsoka y empezó a correr detrás de él, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les hayan gustado las referencias a la serie The Clone Wars y también el "rescate heroico" de Galen xD.

Mañana publico el siguiente capítulo, perdón por publicar tan tarde pero en las mañanas no tengo tiempo de escribir. Solo puedo por las tardes, pero eso sí, va a seguir habiendo capítulo diario por mientras duren las vacaciones de verano. Muchas gracias a los que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo a leer mi historia y espero que les este gustando. No olviden que pueden enviarme sugerencias o comentarios. Hasta la próxima!


	5. INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE

Una disculpa gente, pero he tenido ciertos problemas con mi computadora y varios archivos se borraron, incluidos los siguientes 3 capítulos de la historia, tranquilos, esto no significa que se vaya a terminar ni mucho menos, simplemente voy a tener que cambiar de plataforma.

La historia continuara en el mismo horario de siempre pero ahora en Wattpad, pueden encontrarla bajo el mismo nombre o pueden buscar mi perfil ahi tambien con el mismo nombre. Repito, una disculpa a todos los que la estaban leyendo desde aqui pero esto es lo unico que puedo hacer, los veo en Wattpad para que continúen leyendo las aventuras de Galen!


End file.
